


Kinktober Day 17: In Sheep's Clothing

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [17]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Costume Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Bah! Baaaaah!





	Kinktober Day 17: In Sheep's Clothing

Vaughn and Timothy stepped into their apartment, their stomachs full with finger food and alcohol from the Halloween party. They had gone as a matching couple, Vaughn had dressed as Little Bo Peep while Timothy had gone as a sheep, dressed in a large, puffy suit. Vaughn had demanded pictures and fawned over how absolutely cute he looked. Timothy had gone along with it, unable to say no to Vaughn’s excitement.

And he’d honestly had fun at the party. Vaughn had been attentive, coming back to check in when Vaughn wandered off. He would see how Tim was doing, ask if he wanted to leave or if he needed anything. It had warmed Tim and had made the night better than he had imagined.

Now, they walked across Helios, Vaughn’s hand on Tim’s ass, or where he thought it was through the costume. He hadn’t let go of it since they had left. Tim would have been more embarrassed, but his tipsy state dulled any care he had. Vaughn wasn’t drunk either, but alcohol always made him grabby. Tim didn’t mind this at all, he loved how affectionate Vaughn was. He flirted with Tim like they had just met, flustering him all over again.

And once they’d entered their apartment, Vaughn had pinned Tim. Their height differences emphasized by the sheep suit, Vaughn tugged Timothy down, planting a kiss on him. “Mmm, what’s a sheep like you doing all alone away from your pasture?”

Tim laughed. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Vaughn kissed him, a fistful of fake wool in his hand. “Mm, please, can we, Tim?”

"Can we what?”

“Role play? I’ve always wanted to!”

“I didn’t know that.” Tim thought for a moment. He’d never thought about the possibility, but if it was something Vaughn wanted to try, he’d do it. “Sure, what do you want to be?”

“What we are is good,” he mused.

Timothy looked at Vaughn blandly. “I’m a sheep.”

“The cutest damn sheep, c’mon, that’s why it’s called  _ role play _ .”

Timothy looked at Vaughn in his sexy as hell Bo Peep outfit, those hopeful eyes staring at him. Tim sighed, got down on all fours and crawled around. It was awkward with his costume, but he made do. He crawled across the living room carpet, bahing and pretending to chew grass.

Vaughn giggled and went over to him. “Oh!” he said, his voice light and bubbly. “Whatever is a little sheep doing all alone?”

Tim sighed inwardly, unamused, but rolling with it. “Baaah.” He turned to Vaughn, who pet him.

“Poor thing, are  you lost?”

Tim leaned down and took hold of the tiny skirt of Vaughn’s dress with his teeth. He pulled it like he was trying to eat it.

Vaughn laughed. “No! You can’t eat that!”

Tim ducked his face under the dress, not sparing any extra time in this game. He nudged at Vaughn’s crotch.

Vaughn gasped. “Oh! You’re a curious little thing!” Vaughn spread his legs a little, allowing Tim to nuzzle in further. Tim poked Vaughn’s dick with his nose through the ruffled panties. Tim may not care for this as a whole, but this part was okay, licking at Vaughn and soaking his panties was really nice.

The bulge grew as Tim worked. Vaughn moaned, spreading his legs wider, giving Tim better access. Timothy sucked on tip, soaking the part. Vaughn moaned, bucking his hips slightly. This, not the role play, was getting Tim aroused. Tim shifted, his dick pressing against his underwear and costume.

“Oh, do you like this, little sheep? Would you like some help?”

Tim held in a sigh. “Bah,” he droned.

With a knowing smirk, Vaughn pat Tim. “Here! Let me help you!” He moved, sliding under Tim, the suit pressing against Vaughn. He unzipped the stomach, reaching in to where Tim was minimally dressed and pulled out as much of Tim’s cock as he could. “Mmm, you  _ are _ really excited!”

Before Tim could protest that he was done with this game, Vaughn brought Tim into his mouth, sucking and licking him. For a long moment, Tim just crouched there, enjoying Vaughn. Then, he pulled Vaughn’s undies down and drug his tongue up the shaft, coaxing a moan from Vaughn. It was muffled and hot.

Tim played with Vaughn, only licking at him, like a sheep would. And then he got a wonderful idea. He began to hump Vaughn, pushing into his mouth. Vaughn adjusted, taking in all Tim could force with the costume. He continued to lick and slobber Vaughn’s cock, flicking his tongue or slowly trailing it. Vaughn wiggled closer to Tim, his mouth moving faster, sucking Tim more as Tim humped him.

The sensation was amazing and Tim rode them, bucking faster into Vaughn. He could feel the build. He smirked, getting an idea. Might as well follow through with the game.

“BAAAAH! BAAAAH! BAAAAH!” Tim yelled as he came, plunging hard into Vaughn’s mouth.

Vaughn moved away. “I fucking love you Tim!” Vaughn laughed.

Tim smirked. “Bah!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
